A Twisited Tale
by TDIfreakWITaCRAVINGforTWILIGHT
Summary: basically duncan comes to the island of losers after getting kicked off. the story progresses form there. i hope to end it when they all leave for the final episode. major DxC slight BxG plz R&R. updated kinda slow depending.
1. Chapter 1: Courtney's pov

"Hey Princess," his voice so dramatic and hot, as it danced around my ears. Wait what was I saying? In no way was he at all hot!! Well… no, no he wasn't.

"What do you want?" I said, trying to sound annoyed. Annoying and dangerous as he was, there was something about him that drew me in.

"Just thought we could catch up, is that a problem…?" Duncan asked looking me in the eye. He wouldn't back down, so I did first.

"There's nothing to catch up on," I said cold and serious. He stared at me for a long time. I regret what I said, regret it badly. But he just is soo different from me, so NOT my type. When I looked up he was crushed. If I didn't know better I'd swear he was going to cry. My expression softened a little at the look of his bug brown eyes. They did look nice… wait slow down. I can't believe I thought that! Everything that happened on the island stayed on the island. There was nothing between us, right? Argg.

"I guess I'll go then," Duncan whispered in a sad lonely voice.

Watching him leave tore me up inside. Maybe I do have feelings for him. Maybe I'm too blind to notice. Although none of that matters I think I lost him. I hurt him and there's no way he'll take me now. Why do I have to be so stupid all the time?

Walking back to my room I saw Duncan again. He didn't even look at me; however I did receive a cold heartless look from Geoff. I know I deserved it, but it still stung. I never thought Geoff could not like someone. I really messed up. After seeing Geoff I ran. I ran as far as I could all the way to the woods!

When I stopped running I was in the middle of nowhere; Trees all around me, nothing but trees! Where was I? How far had I ran? Quickly I headed back in the direction I came, hoping to get out. Sweat poured out of me like a facet… I was lost! Frantic, I sprinted until I came head first with a mossy, damp tree. Stinging pain rushed to my forehead, and then it started to throb. I was in too much pain to continue walking. I struggled to sit down on the muddy Earth. Now what was I supposed to do for an injury like this? I was a certified CIT, I should know this. The more I thought the harder my head throbbed. Then I remembered, I had my cell phone!

As fast as I could, without hurting myself, I dug my cell phone out of my pocket. When I flipped it open I looked for bars. Zero! Zip! I stood up slowly, wincing in pain, and started to roam. I couldn't find service, so I climbed onto a log. Holding my balance two bars appeared. Quickly I dialed Bridgette's number hoping she would answer.

"Courtney, where care you?" Bridgette screamed into the phone.

"I got lost in the woods. And hit my head. I don't know how to get out of here," I said panicking again.

"Don't wo—"suddenly my phone went dead.


	2. Chapter 2: Duncan's pov

**Author notes;**

**Ok so sorry it took me awhile to put this out. I had soo much to do with the holidays and going back to school. Well Duncan is telling the story in this chapter. Hope you like.**

"Bridgette what's going on? Who were you talking to? Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked Bridgette trying to stay calm.

Courtney hadn't shown her face since our little encounter this morning. Although Geoff did mention something about Courtney running off towards the woods. I wonder what's up with her.

I waved my hand in front of Bridgette's face. "Did you hear me? Was that Courtney? Why are you walking away from me?" I asked blabbing words a mile a minute.

"SHUT UP!" Bridgette screamed stunning me, "It was Courtney. She was freaked, said something about being lost in the woods. Why would you care?"

Even though Courtney hurt me this morning.. I know it's weird for me to get hurt by someone, but… I still felt like I should go after her. I mean deep down she means a lot to me. Courtney may drive me nuts all the time, but I know she loves me. I mean who wouldn't like me!?

"Geoff, Geoff!" I exclaimed running towards the pool.

SPLASH!

All wet, great. Just what I need. Argh; whatever Courtney is the most important thing right now. Running out of the pool, soaking wet, I walked over to Geoff.

"Dude, that was weird. No awesome, defiantly awesome! Man I wish I cou—" Geoff started.

"Dude, Courtney is lost in the woods! I wanna go after her. Can you come with?" I asked, low on breathe.

"Sure man," Geoff replied looking sorta shocked; either for me wanting to go after Courtney, or Courtney getting lost, I didn't know.

Geoff and I walked back to my room to pack a bag of supplies.

"Can you hand me that first aid kit?" I asked Geoff.

"Sure," Geoff stated, "and if you don't mind me asking, what's up with you and Courtney anyway? I mean when you two were on the island together you seemed tight, and all."

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean I thought we had something, but… this morning made me think, maybe not; you know?" I said confused.

"I get where you're coming from, dude. But I think she digs you," Geoff said, while throwing the backpack onto his back.

I did the same and followed Geoff out the door. My room wasn't that far from the woods so in a matter of five minutes we were there. I took a deep breath and tried to remember why I was doing this. Then I saw her face in my mind and sighed. Carefully we walked over a log to start our journey.

"Wait!" a scream echoed from behind us. Bridgette was out of breath when she reached us, "I wanna help too."

All I did was nod and continue walking. The woods was big and Courtney was small; we had little time before dark.

"Bridge, glad you could join us need help with your bag?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

Bridgette blushed and handed Geoff her little backpack. This made me sigh even more. I trudged forward faster to get away from all the mushy stuff. I had a mission and that was to find Courtney.

It seemed everywhere I looked someone, or thing, was in love. First it was Bridgette and Geoff, then the damn bunnies. Those bunnies, argg! They got close and then rubbed their noses together, stepped towards us followed by baby bunnies. Like that wasn't enough two birds landed close together on a branch, tweeting. Then the guy bird feed the girl bird a worm. I mean come on! Whatever man.

"How long have we been walking?" Bridgette asked.

"About two hours," I replied.

"Where is she? Man my feet hurt; oww!" Bridgette yelled. She'd fallen over a log. Geoff quickly ran to her side. He bent down on the ground.

"Are you okay man? I mean Bridge. Hee," Geoff said, while helping Bridgette up.

"Can we get a move on here people," I said a little coldly (ok a lot coldly) as I stormed off.

When I looked over my shoulder Geoff and Bridgette were gone. Tired I sat down near a bush. I threw my backpack to the side, sighing!

"Oww! What the heck," a familiar voice came from the bush where my backpack landed.


	3. preview of Chapter 3

**Here's a preview of the next chapter. I'm having writer's block but I wanted to post something so yu guys have something to read.**

_**Duncan's perspective:**_

"Owen?" I questioned. I walked over to tge bush and looked over. Izzy was on top of Owen with my backpack at their side. This was extremly akward…

"Hey…," Owen stammered.

I slowly walked around them and grabbed my backpack. Not saying a word I started to walk away.

"Nice seeing you!" Izzy screamed after me, "Now you come here," she whispered to Owen.

Sicking as it was it made me jealous. I wanted something like that with Courtney. You know making out in the bushes getting caught. Man where is she? I needed to find her before I feel apart. I looked at the sun, almost night. I had to move quicker if I was going to find her.

_**Courtney's perspective:**_

It was cold, almost dark. Everything looked so familiar to me. Which way had I started from? Moss grows on what side of the tree? I looked down at my clothes all ripped and torn, scratches all down my legs and arms. When was I going to get out of this torture? If I'd just payed attention more I wouldn't be lost. I would be by the pool… watching Duncan take his shirt off. WAIT WAIT! Did I just say that? Did those words escape my thoughts?

"I do miss him," I thought outload, "and I was mean to him this morning."

"Where do you think they went?" I heard Bridgette's voice off in the distance.

"I'm over here," I screamed, "Bridgette!"

The rustling of the bushes got louder and louder. Bridgette, followed by Geoff, emerged from the bushes.

"Courtney that you?" Bridgette asked.

I ran over and hugged her. I couldn't believe she found me. I was saved, at last.

**End of preview. I promise to write more to this chapter. Soon.**


	4. Chapter 3 full verison

**Hey everyone here is all of chapter 3. I wanna thank crazy4pearlandTDI for helping me get through my writer's block and came up with the whole ending idea. :] Make sure to read her story too. Ok so enjoy.**

_**Duncan's perspective:**_

"Owen?" I questioned. I walked over to the bush and looked over. Izzy was on top of Owen with my backpack at their side. This was extremly akward…

"Hey…," Owen stammered.

I slowly walked around them and grabbed my backpack. Not saying a word I started to walk away.

"Nice seeing you!" Izzy screamed after me, "Now you come here," she whispered to Owen.

Sickening as it was it made me jealous. I wanted something like that with Courtney. You know making out in the bushes getting caught. Man where is she? I needed to find her before I fell apart. I looked at the sun, almost night. I had to move quicker if I was going to find her.

_**Courtney's perspective:**_

It was cold; almost dark. Everything looked so familiar to me. Which way had I started from? Moss grows on what side of the tree? I looked down at my clothes all ripped and torn, scratches all down my legs and arms. When was I going to get out of this torture? If I'd just payed attention more I wouldn't be lost. I would be by the pool… watching Duncan take his shirt off. WAIT WAIT! Did I just say that? Did those words escape my thoughts?

"I do miss him," I thought out load, "and I was mean to him this morning."

"Where do you think they went?" I heard Bridgette's voice off in the distance.

"I'm over here," I screamed, "Bridgette!"

The rustling of the bushes got louder and louder. Bridgette, followed by Geoff, emerged from the bushes.

"Courtney that you?" Bridgette asked.

I ran over and hugged her. I couldn't believe she found me. I was saved, at last.

Bridgette hugged me back hard. I pulled away looking her in the eyes.

"Where's Duncan?" I asked, starting to worry. "Bridgette is he with you?"

"Well actually," Bridgette started, "He was with us helping to find you…"

A smile crept across my face. Duncan went looking for me. He does care; I knew he wasn't bad.

"… and then we lost him. He just stormed off," Bridgette finished.

I woke up from my daydream to stare at Bridgette and Geoff. So they don't know where he is. Terror wiped across my face making me fall to my knees.

"You mean he's out there somewhere and he's alone," I stammered.

I sat down on the cold ground putting my head in my lap. Something small fell out of my pocket. I looked down and picked up the small object. I rubbed my thumb over the smooth surface tracing the edges. One salty tear slipped out of my eye onto the carved skull.

_**Bridgette's perspective:**_

I felt helpless as I watched Courtney cry. What couldI do to make her smile? Well finding Duncan would certainly do it. However I don't know where he is at the moment. I sat down next to Courtney smiling and rubbing her back.

"Everything will be okay, you'll see," I whispered in my best positive voice.

I looked over at Geoff hoping for some help. Geoff looked nervous and in a hurry to move it along. I gave him a pleading look hoping he would get the message that I needed his help, but all he did was point behind him towards the empty woods. A puzzled expression ran across my face. How was the woods going to help make Courtney feel better? Seeing my puzzled expression Geoff stood up and came over to Courtney and me.

"Hey maybe we should continuing walking and look for Duncan. He couldn't have gone that far," Geoff said looking clam and content as always. Nothing ever seemed to upset him; he was always in a good mood.

Courtney's crying calmed down to sniffles as she looked up at Geoff. Her eyes were red and swollen and tears streaked her face. Geoff stretched out his hand to Courtney, smiling. Courtney grabbed on leaning on him for support. Next Geoff put out his hand to me, his bright blue eyes sparkling. I quickly grabbed on smiling as he pulled me up onto my feet. The three of us starting walking towards the direction Geoff pointed in. Courtney walked ahead a little bit, still crying and holding onto the little skull carving. Suddenly I felt pain for her, I don't know what I would do if Geoff was lost in the woods. Geoff squeezed my hand gently smiling that million dollar smile.

"Noooo! It fell Geoff, Bridgette it fell!" Courtney screamed from ahead.

Quickly Geoff and I ran over to Courtney looking at the very steep hill, seeming to lead to nowhere. Courtney started to slowly climb down the cliff into the unknown.

"What are you doing, dude?" Geoff screamed, "You're going to fall."

Either Courtney didn't hear Geoff or she chose not to listen because the next step down she took caused her to slip. Quickly Geoff and I grabbed our hands out to reach her but it was too late. She was sliding down the cliff faster the further she went untill she was lost in the darkness. The only thing you could hear now was her scream.

_**Duncan's perspective:**_

_CLUNK! _Something hard hit me on the head. Loud curses erupted from my mouth as I bent down to pick up the object. The object was smooth with rudged edges and was in the shape of a skull. Wait this was the skull I gave Courtney, but what was it doing here?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" a high pitched scream getting louder came from the cliff beside me.

Suddenly a body fell on top of me fighting to get up. I pulled her closer looking at her face. The one face I had been looking for found me first. I pulled her close and hugged her hard. She tried to pull away at first but quickly she gave up and relaxed into my embrace.

**Hope you enjoyedd. Reviews are welcomee.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took really long to update I've been busy. But I won't bore you with that - here's chapter 4. Although I don't think a lot of people were waiting around for it.**

**Duncan's perspective**

We stood staring at the little green tent.

"You can have the tent and I'll sleep outside," I said to Courtney.

I started to set up my sleeping bag on the floor watching to make sure Courtney went inside the tent. She slowly walked toward the tent and turned around to look in my direction every couple of steps. As soon as she was completely in I got up and walked toward the fire. I sat down on the log and watched the fire crackling in the moonlight. I replayed today's events in my mind thinking about how much Courtney meant to me. I let out a huge yawn and stretched my arms upward. I stood up and slowly started walking towards my dark green sleeping bag. I took my shirt off and laid down on the hard earth drifting into sleep faster than ever imaginable.

**Courtney's perspective**

_Hoot hoot!_

"What was that," I whispered into the darkness of the tent as I lay wide awake.

Everything was so scary in the dark, especially in the woods. Slowly and quietly I unzipped the tent and peaked outside. The moonlight was shining over Duncan making his black and green hair shine. I walked over towards him and bent down on my knees. I gently ran my fingers through his hair and down the side of his face. You know what I was going to do it; I was going to do it. I unzipped his sleeping back and every so softly laid down next to him. My arms wrapped around his body snuggling up to him as close as I could. I bent around to zip the sleeping back up to keep the cold air out. Resting my head on his chest I looked up and the stars making a wish as I slowly drifted into dreamland.

**Bridgette's perspective**

My hand slid through his soft hair until they reached his tan cowboy hat. Quickly I pulled away from his body and put the hat on my own blonde hair.

"Your amazing Bridge you know that?" Geoff said with a huge smile on his face.

I learned in giggling as his lips came down on mine. They felt soft and warm as I got that dizzy feeling I always get. Kissing Geoff was like my own little paradise; hidden with little surprises. I couldn't quite explain the way he made me feel.

"It's getting late maybe we should lay down and go to bed," Geoff said smiling as he pulled away.

Laying down I pulled Geoff closer to me and looked up at his blue eyes. Slowly I placed my lips back onto his and kissed him in the moonlight; So much for going to bed.

**Duncan's perspective**

I woke up from a good night's sleep to the chirping of little birds in the trees. Normally this would bother the hell out of me but this morning was different. It was different because when I looked down Courtney's head was resting on my chest as she snoozed away. I took a couple of minutes to soak in her beauty and the fact that I was right; she digs me. I gently slipped out of the sleeping bag making sure not to disturb Courtney as I walked towards the fire.

"Better get this started again if we're gonna have breakfast before we head back to the resort," I mumbled to myself.

I got to work rubbing sticks together to make a warm fire. I couldn't help but look at Courtney ever so often to make sure she was really there in my sleeping bag. After about five minutes of rubbing the stupid sticks together I decided to go out and get more wood. I walked over to Courtney bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back soon Princess," I whispered to her sleeping body as I got up and walked off.

**Courtney's perspective**

Stretching up into the sky I opened my eyes. I automatically turned my head expecting to find Duncan. Fear ran down my spine faster than you could say "Oh Dang." Duncan was not where I saw him last night. I jolted up from the sleeping bag and looked around our little camp site. He wasn't there either; could something have happened to him while we were sleeping peacefully under the stars? Quickly I got to my feet, went inside the small tent, and put my shoes on. I was going to look for him, I mean he went and looked for me it was the least I could do. I stepped out into the blaring sun and walked off towards the river.

A couple of minutes later I saw Duncan along the river bed throwing rocks into the water. I ran over to him and sat down on the dirty ground next to him.

"How could you just leave me like that? I could've been eaten by a bear or worse kid napped. And how do you think I felt waking up and not seeing you? I was scared silly Duncan. I didn't know where you were," I said rambling on and on as Duncan just smiled. "What are you smiling at?"

"You do care don't you?" Duncan questioned still smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You care about me," Duncan answered looking into my eyes.

"Well of course I do Duncan. I don't have much choice in the matter. And honestly I don't know what about you that actually attracts me," I said fast looking down at the dirt.

Duncan sat down next to me and draped his arm around my shoulder.

"Well you're special to me too Princess," Duncan said.

I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. It reminded me of the one and only time I kissed him back on the island. He was very special to me whether I liked it or not; actually I think I might just like it. What was the use arguing with myself over him? I made my decision right there and then; I loved Duncan more than anything in the world.

**Duncan's perspective**

"Well you're special to me too Princess," I said.

Right then and there she leaned in and kissed me ever so lightly on my lips. It brought back memories of the only good times I had on the island. Every time I was with Courtney on the island I felt like I hadn't made a mistake going on this stupid show. I usually don't go for the whole CIT future president of student council type of girl… but there was just something about her. I knew I loved her every since the first day I saw her and I didn't think anything was going to change that.

I leaned in and kissed Courtney right there on the river bank.


End file.
